Not Who You Think I Am
by Lori-Marie-Destler
Summary: When Cammi Woolfe, a friend of Lily and James, comes from America a month after their death, she changes a lot of things before going back to America. Years later when she returns on a visit, her son disappears and all evidence points to Dumbledore. What idiot gets in between a mother and her kid. Dumbles bashing, maybe some others. Story starts in 1990s.
1. The Beginning

Just a little note before we start, um, I bumped the timeline so years will be different. If you don't like it then boo and go away. So this is my redo of my other story. It's going to be slower going at first, so if anyone really remembers Different Than What Was, then this story is different than it was. I really like this one a lot better so I hope that you guys like it too.

1997

Petunia Dursley didn't know what to think one morning when she went outside, though the reason why she still couldn't remember, and found her young nephew wrapped in a blanket with a note tucked in the folds. It hadn't been that long since she had last heard from her sister, having made up with Lily just three months ago. She thought it was odd and out of the blue that Lily had come to her wanting to be close again, but she said that since she had gotten back on speaking terms with the Snape boy, that she thought she would try Petunia as well. And it surprisingly worked, they were soon very close and their boys were friendly with each other as well. Petunia never thought that her sister would be found, let alone killed. It was horrible.

Bringing the child in, she got him set up in a playpen with a few toys that Dudley wasn't too fond of, before quickly reading the note. Shocked at what the letter said, she sat in a nearby chair and put a hand to her mouth, muffling her quiet sobs.

"Pet-" Vernon Dursley started as he casually walked in and put Dudley in the playpen with Harry. Stopping when he noticed his nephew in the playpen, happily babbling away whilst sucking on his fist. Surprised, he turned around, "Petu-"

He quickly rushed to her side, well, as quick as someone that big could. Vernon was in no way a small man, fat and large, some people wandered how he didn't squish his wife at night. She was the complete opposite of him, being thin as a twig.

"Petunia, what's wrong? What's happened?" He asked frantically. the only answer being the letter, that had once been attached to Harry, being shoved in his face. After reading it, he quickly understood why she was so upset. While he'd had trouble getting along with his wife's sister and her husband at first, he had found himself able to look past how unnatural their magic was, and looked instead at how vastly different their lives were, how fascinating all that magic could do was. After that it had been easier to get along with them, and they had planned on having the Potters over for Christmas, as no one would suspect that they were there. For, to the wizarding world, Lily Potter and her sister were still on unspeaking terms, and would never be seen together, talking, laughing, in each other's company.

It took a while of Vernon trying his best to get her back to where she could even look at Harry without bursting into tears.

A month later, there was a knock at the door, and the doorbell rang through the house. "I'll get it, Vernon. Watch the boys."

He watched as she rose and walked out of the room. She opened the door and was startled to see a woman standing there with a startled look on her face, her hand raised to knock again.

"Yes? Can I help you?" That seemed to shake her from her stupor, as she shook her head to clear it and lowered her hand. "Sorry to disturb you, but are you Petunia Dursley? Lily Evans- er, Potter's sister?" The woman had long, chestnut hair that fell in waves down to her bum, silver almond-shaped eyes, and an American accent.

"Yes, why? Who are you?" Petunia said quickly, defensive and reluctant to answer should this woman be part of the dark side Lily had spoke of. However, the woman let out a relieved breath and smiled.

"Oh thank God, I'm Cameron Woolfe. I went to school with your sister, I wasn't in the same house but we were close friends. I'm also Harry's godmother, and I just wanted to make sure he's alright. If that is alright with you?"

Almost relieved, Petunia stopped, "She never spoke of a Cameron Woolfe, how do I know that you are telling the truth?" The woman just smiled as Petunia narrowed her eyes, "Did she ever speak of a Cammi? Or maybe a just a fluffy, red cat with silver eyes?" Lily had mentioned a girl she called Cammi in several of her stories from school. Petunia nodded slowly, causing the woman to beam, "I know that I have come at a bad time, but if you will let me see Harry, I will gladly explain myself."

Petunia decided that if this 'Cameron' was a dark witch, then no matter what Petunia did, she would get in, one way or another. So, the lady of the house let the woman in, and led her straight to Harry, who brightened and immediately reached for her, wanting to be held. "Cammi!" Harry called, obviously happy to see her.

Petunia introduced Vernon to Cameron, still unsure as to what to do. "I had given a charm bracelet to Lily, and a stuffed dragon to Harry, both spelled to notify me should something, like what happened a few weeks ago, happen. It went against Dumbledore's orders, not that I cared what that old bat had to say anyway. I needed to know that I would find out should they be found."

She turned her face from Harry to look at them, sporting an almost malicious grin, "For you see, I know who gave them away. I know who it was that sold them out, had them killed. I was the only one besides James, Lily, and Peter, who was there when they changed who the secret keeper was. Not the Peter would know it. He just thought that I was their new cat, that they found all dirty and pitiful-looking."

She put Harry back in the playpen, then straightened herself and looked at them with determination. "That's why I need to make sure that you will look after him until I can come back for him. It was in their will for him to go to one of Harry's godparents, and since I have to go get his godfather out of jail, bloody-erm, I won't finish that with young ears around. Anyway, like I said, I need you to watch him for a bit, not too long, just under another month at most."

They talked for a while before she started for the door, waving to Harry in farewell, as she spoke. "Are you alright with this? My taking Harry?" Vernon and Petunia looked to each other, "When you return, we'll let you know."

Nodding, she opened the door and walked out, before turning to them one last time. "If anyone asks about me, or who I am, you don't know what they're talking about, alright? I have a feeling that one of your neighbors is a bit too watchful. Until I return." With that, she turned and quickly left.

"I suppose that we'll have to watch him then?" Petunia just nodded in answer before going inside to begin the day.

Cameron's POV

"Minister, you must at least hear me out! I was the only one besides the Potters that was there just two days before they were killed, besides Pettigrew! And I am telling you that there was no way in hell that Sirius would change sides when he hated his family that was on that side!" I rushed after him, he had to see it my way, he simply had to! It wasn't like I was a thirteen year old witch that didn't know what she was talking about!

"And I am telling you that Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban due to being a dark wizard, as well as murdering several muggles! Now if you wou-"

"You sent him to Azkaban without a trial, Minister! Which, if I may remind you, is ILLEGAL! Even for the Minister of Magic! And I demand that you give him a trial!" I yelled at him, why was he making this so fucking hard?!

"And what will you do if I don't?" He rounded on me, his voice quiet but his eyes on fire. "I will involve every leader of every country, as well as the queen and the prime minister, if I must. I refuse to let this happen to anyone, especially to such a close friend of mine. You ensured the trial of every other suspected death eater, but now you refuse to even consider the idea of one unconfirmed suspected death eater, how is that doing your job in any way at all?" I was yelling at him in the Atrium, making a big scene, with plenty of people staring and choosing sides, mainly my side. Thank God people actually saw how unjust this was!

More and more people began to ask him how he could just let something like this happen and before it was over, albeit five hours later, I had my way. There would be a trial for Sirius in two days at 3:00 in the afternoon and I would testify and hopefully Dumbledore would fuck off and stay out of the way.

Sighing as I walked out of the ministry, I braced myself for what was going to be a long day.

"Oh for the love of all things holy, will you please just calm yourself!" I sighed loudly, rolling my eyes.

"Calm! How can I be calm at a time like this?! My oldest friend, whom I have just recently returned to her good graces, was killed last month! And now here you sit, telling me that you plan on getting the one that is believed to be her killer, free from prison!" The man exclaimed, pausing from his pacing as he threw his hands up in the air before collapsing onto the couch behind him.

I just sighed again, "Severus, I know you better than this. You're just stressed about Lily dying and Dumbledore being a bastard because of it. Just let me handle things, and you and I and maybe Sirius and Remus can go to America and get away from all this- this- this shit! Because really, that's all this is, is shit!"

I stood and started pacing, taking Sev's place as I started. "I just hate all the drama that Dumbledore is causing, that's all just stupid shit. I mean, come on! Why would anyone in their right mind actually listen to a fucking prophecy! I mean just because someone predicts ONE of the MANY possible outcomes of the future, does NOT mean that everyone should actually follow it! I just can't understand why someo-Woah!"

Severus successfully silenced me by pulling me down onto the couch with him, kissing me, "You stress too much."

"Oh-ho, really? I stress too much?" I laughed, as he nodded, "Yes, you stress far too much for my liking. It's unbecoming, you know."

"Ha! Well, you stress far too much for my liking, sir. And I find it very unbecoming, you know." I said smiling, "Now, come on! We gotta go find Remus, wherever the hell he is, and we must go save Sirius! AND keep Harry out of Dumbledork's reach by going to America!"

"REEEEEEMUUUUUUUSSSSS!" I yelled as soon as I stepped out of the fireplace, "No need to shout, Kit. I am right here." I opened my eyes and winced at the sight of him with his fingers in his ears, moving them around so as to clear them. "Heh, sorry, Moony."

Behind me, Severus huffed as he brushed soot off of his clothes. "I would have come if you had told me, no need to drag me through with you." I shrugged in response as he nodded to Moony "Remus."

Moony smiled and nodded back, "Severus. Kit, what are you two doing here? Not that I'm not happy for your company but I feel as if there is a reason behind it."

I nodded and moved to sit on the couch a few feet in front of me, the two men going to the arm chairs that sat across from the couch. "Yes, I have a plan to release Pads from Azkaban." Remus' smile disappeared as he processed what I said. "Oh, come on, Remus! Don't tell me that you believe the whispers on the street as well!"

"How am I not supposed to believe them? He was their secret keeper, and now they're dead!" The werewolf sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "No, Moony, he wasn't. They changed it at the last minute, I was there!"

He looked at me through his fingers with a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

I scooted to the edge of the couch, my hands wringing in my lap with excitement. "I was there at their house, two days before they died. I was in my animagus form, I looked bloody awful, too, all beat up and such. That wasn't quite part of the plan. Anyway, Pettigrew and Pads showed up. Pads, we knew was coming, the rat was a surprise. I had been playing with Harry as a cat, all of you but the rat knew what I was. Artemissy never liked him, so I didn't trust him.

"Anyway, Sirius thought that it would be obvious if he stayed secret keeper, what with everyone knowing how close they were, so he talked them into changing it to Pettigrew instead. He would be a less obvious choice and so they wouldn't go after him. So they did, they didn't think that the rat would betray them, but he did! I bet he even faked his death, too! Just to pass the blame onto Sirius, the bastard."

At the end of my rant I was standing, and praying that Moony would believe me, since Sev barely did and the minister didn't at all. He sighed once more, "And why should I believe this? Kit, I-"

"Moony!" I jumped up, "Have you forgotten that there are truth serums and ways to prove that I'm telling the truth? How can you just give up on a close friend that easily?! Sirius wouldn't have done that to you!"

He jumped up in defense, "How would you know?! From the looks of it he would have done it to anyone!" I slapped him, "I don't know what spell you're under, but you better snap out of it before I snap you out of it myself." I went to the fireplace, "You don't have to be at the trial in two days, neither of you do. This is something that I suppose I'll just have to do myself."

I turned and went to the front door instead, wanting them to hear every word I muttered so they would know that I wasn't pleased with them. "Pffft, men. I honestly don't know why I bother with them at all. Bloody useless, all of them." I heard them sigh, and opened the door. "Oh, so kind. Opening doors for ladies, and being such gentlemen. Oh yes, perfect examples of perfect gentlemen." I heard them both sigh again and start for the door, but I was already through it and was walking down the street.

I ignored the sound of their footsteps following me and turned down an alley and apparated to the closest apparation point to my hotel in London. I wasn't really planning on staying here for long, I had already changed hotels since coming here, not trusting what family I had here to not find me and have me killed.

I knew what Sirius had always felt like, being the black sheep of the family. I was the first in my family to be a Ravenclaw, and while that alone wouldn't have been bad, I had made friends in every house besides that of my family, Hufflepuff. I had always found it stupid that my family here was so prideful in their house that one would think they were all Gryffindors instead.

I had a cousin in America, however, that had been a Slytherin, and had also been outcasted in our family, so after graduation, I went to live with her. I had found that it was a much lighter environment than the one I had dealt with living with my family here in England. It seemed that people can change what house they are suited for after being sorted, it felt like my family had gone from Hufflepuff to Slytherin. Ruthless, they were now, wanting me out of their lives, off their family tree. I was happy to go, however, which made it easier to leave them behind.

Walking into my hotel room, I shook my head to clear it, I needed to focus on Sirius now.

So that was the first chapter and I really hope that you guys like it. I've been working really hard on this and the next chapter should be a bit longer, and contain a bit more. These first few chapters will be building up to the main story. The next three weeks should be pretty productive so I might just be able to get another couple chapters in, if I'm lucky anyway. R&R!

~Lori


	2. Changes

Hey! *ducks behind couch just in case things are thrown* So I'm back! From outer space! Nah, I'm to poor for that. Just thought I'd say that thanks to life sucking, trying to get into cosmetology school and having ideas for other stories floating around my head, it's been quite some time and I'm sorry for that. Thank you to all of you that reviewed as well as those who favorited and are following the story. Means a lot to me. It's been a while so here's the story.

Disclaimer(even though I hate these): If I owned Harry Potter, Hermione would have gotten with Fred and he wouldn't have died. Ron probably would have though...

Cameron's POV

I didn't talk to Severus or Remus at all before the trial, though they had attempted to reach me several times. I didn't feel the need to, if they weren't going to help me, they needed to stay out of my way. I had found several different points of evidence that would show that Sirius didn't deserve to be put in prison, and was hoping that it would be enough to get him out.

The day before the trial, an article had come out in The Daily Prophet about the trial. All information from it had come straight from me, and as I read over it I smiled, knowing that it would catch the public's attention.

 **Sirius Black, Not So Black After All?**

 **As everyone knows, on Halloween this year, You-know-who was defeated by the young Harry Potter. The boy's godfather, Sirius Black, was sent to Azkaban following an incident which killed 12 Muggles as well as Peter Pettigrew. Black was sent straight to prison after authorities caught him, without any sort of trial or reassurance that he was, in fact a Death Eater. These events, as of 1697, are strictly illegal as one must have clear evidence that a witch or wizard is actually dark, and even when such is proven, they have the right to an immediate trial. The Minister of Magic refused to make a comment as to why Black was sent off without a trial, but assures us that a trial will be held tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock. The Daily Prophet will be there to gather information for a follow-up article that will be in Saturday's paper.**

Though the title kind of sucked, the rest looked pretty good. Hopefully, no one would take the title badly...

3rd POV

The room that would house the trial for Sirius Black was a crowded one. People from all over Wizarding Britain came to witness the event. Everyone who held a Wizengamot seat was there to fill it, and everyone who even thought they knew Black was there filling the seats for those who wished to view the case. It was so full that even the corridor outside the room was completely filled with people.

The trial itself wouldn't have taken so long had the Minister just let everything go without a hitch, he just would not believe that all of the evidence pointed to an unregistered animagus cutting his own finger off and killing those Muggles just to save his own skin.

Before it was over, Cameron had given her evidence and showed the court her memories, after reassuring everyone that she was a registered animagus. The Wizengamot had almost decided that Sirius Black was indeed innocent when Dumbledore showed up to testify himself.

This almost lost Cameron her case, and almost got her sent to prison as well. Dumbledore stating falsities that no one but the Minister and his corrupt cronies believed; that Sirius came from a dark family, which must mean that he too was dark and other such nonsense.

After the court allowed him to speak, they decided that Sirius was innocent, and that there would be a search for Pettigrew that would only be canceled should they find him or the search last fourteen years. Sirius was then sent home, where he would be paid as compensation for his time spent in prison in a couple thousand galleons and one new house elf.

Cameron's POV

"Fine." I muttered, "Fine, fine, fine. I'll just write them back I suppose." I had received another seven owls today; three from Severus, three from Remus, and one that looked to be written by the two of them together.

"Sirius! Where do you keep the parchment?" I yelled, I'd been staying with Sirius since the trial, helping him make Grimmauld Place a brighter, cheerier place.

"Look in the top left drawer. Should be some in there. Why?" he asked, coming into the drawing room.

"Oh I'm going to write to the two fools, see if they're ready to apologize or not." I said, opening the top left drawer and finding that it did hold parchment. He snorted, shaking his head and sighing, "I hope they are, I'm ready to have one of my best friends back."

He walked to the door and paused before turning to me, "Think a rusty red-brown color would go well in the living room? Or would a honey-brown work better with the milk chocolate borders?"

I paused in my writing and looked up, "Doesn't matter Sirius, we're leaving after we get Prongslette anyway. But, I guess go with the red-brown. We're only fixing it up to sell it to Cissa, and if she doesn't like it, she'll just change it."

Now I just needed to work on getting Harry in my custody, and away from Dumbledore's grasp.

 _Severus,_

 _I plan on adopting Harry, yes I know you don't like it when I do things without talking to you first but you know that I had planned on doing this should James and Lily be killed. I hope that you and Remus have worked things out and are being more civil with each other, as Moony is like another godfather to Harry. I think that I should change Harry's name once he is mine, that way the old goat can't find him as easy. Actually, now that I think about it, should you and Remus come with Harry, Sirius and I to America, we should all change our names. I have a genius friend who works for the American Ministry that said he can easily change our identities and give us new lives so that the British Ministry won't find us without going through the American Ministry. I believe that it will be well worth it if we do so. I intend to accept any apology that comes from you or Remus._

 _Cammi_

 _P.S. It would be wise to go ahead and show this letter to Remus as something has come up and I do not have the time I thought I would to write him a letter as well. Remus, just know that you need not worry about your furry little problem as the house we're going to is on a large plot of land that has a large wood on it that will be perfect for your use._

Severus made a noise that sounded like it could have been a laugh; a short, snort-like laugh, but a laugh none-the-less. Leaning back in his chair he turned his head towards the doorway to call for the werewolf only to be startled at the other man already standing there.

The wizard had an amused look on his face as the raven haired man recovered from his shock. "Was it from Kit?"

The only response being a curt nod and the letter being thrust into his hand as Severus briskly left the room.

"Miss Woolfe, you can't possibly believe that I would put young Harry in such a hostile environment. I had Minerva watch them all day and that night she assured me that they were perfectly capable of taking care and loving Harry. So why don't we just leave him there?" Dumbledore lied easily, hoping that she would believe him just as everyone else had.

"Pfft, I know for a fact what she said to you about them, and I still can't believe that you went through with this! And all for some weak protection"! I broke through those barriers within seconds! And then you try to obliviate me at the trial!" She threw her hands in the air and began pacing.

Dumbledore was nothing if not smart and manipulative, though he liked to use 'convincing' more. He thought he had gotten rid of her by using compulsion charms on her family and the Potters to get them to drive her to America. She should have stayed there. She was the only one that he had absolutely no dirt on. Sirius came from a Dark family, Remus was a werewolf, Severus and Peter were Death Eaters and the Potters were easy to convince with compulsion charms. Cameron came from a Light family, was not a werewolf, wasn't a Death Eater and had mental barriers that were far better than his own.

The bint was almost completely untouchable... almost. Dumbledore stood and waved off the girl's protests and walked out of the room. He strode as quickly as he could to the apparation point before remembering that he was the headmaster and could apparate anywhere on the Hogwarts campus. He simply had to get his new plan in motion as soon as possible.

Nothing would be able to keep Harry Potter away from his reach.

"Now touch your wand to this line and your magical signature will be saved. Good. Now allow us to just slice your finger and press it there. Very good. You are now the parent of a one, Harold James Potter. However if you wish to change his name, I can help you fill out the form now and we can get it over with."

"Will he inherit my metamorphagus abilities?"

The goblin nodded, "Yes, when the mother has the power, she may not pass it to her daughter but she will most likely pass it to her son. The reason why is unknown among the goblin community. If you asked your hospital, however."

Cameron nodded, "He will still have access to the Potter vault, correct?"

Both the man and goblin before her nodded. "Yes, though his name and parents will change, he will still have access to the vault as long as he has his key. Which we have changed to make the key Headmaster Dumbledore has void."

She nodded again, "Good, now lets get to that form. I'd like to change his name to Kaden Daithi Woolfe. Now I know that I pronounced it 'dah-hee' but it's an Irish name so it's bound to be spelt oddly..."

Two hours later...

"Thanks again for watching him for me, Petunia. I hope he wasn't too bad." I was walking Har-no Kaden to my car, since we were outside, Petunia's husband had to be nice. Couldn't mess up that spotless reputation.

"It was no problem, he was very well behaved." She actually meant it though, she was sad he was leaving. This was the last time she would see any piece of her sister living, breathing.

"Aw, now don't be too sad, Tuney. We might be able to come visit in a few years." She just nodded.

"Well, we must be going. Sirius can't wait to see him again. Even bought the boy a puppy. Wave to Aunt Tuney, Kaddy."

He waved, smiling, and she waved back with unshed tears in her eyes. I had a feeling that it was a certain time of the month that was getting her so worked up. I strapped Ha-dammit, Kaden in and we drove off.

Arriving at Sirius' house, I grabbed Kaden, finally, and we went inside.

"Siri! We're here! Pads, where are you?" I looked in the kitchen, then moved on to the living room. Upon finding nothing there I looked in the drawing room, then a few other rooms before heading upstairs. I looked in his room, my room, the rooms he fixed up for Remus and Severus, and even the guest rooms!

They all yielded nothing! That left two places, Reggie's room and the attic. Regulus hadn't lived here in a while. Walburga died shortly after Sirius graduated, and Orion died two months later.

So I sent him off to a friends house in Canada, to get him away from the war here. He transferred there and graduated from there instead of Hogwarts. I wanted to keep him safe from the war, from the Death Eaters, and from the Dark Lord. No good could come from him mixing with them, not when he wasn't like them. He was too sweet to be like them, too caring. He hated even when my friends set traps to kill mice and asked me what to do. I told him to suggest getting a cat or chickens to eat the mice. He was to good a person to ever mingle with the Dark Lord, in my opinion, anyway.

I checked the attic first, to make sure he wasn't in there, and headed to Reggie's old room. There he was, though it wasn't how I expected him. He had changed his brother's dreary room to a bright and colorful child's room. The walls had been painted a pale green, with silhouettes of trees and bushes in a slightly darker shade of green to tell one that it was to be like a meadow in a forest. There was a strip of a pale blue that ran along the side of one wall that was accompanied by oddly shaped, slate-gray blobs that I figured to be a stream with rocks on the sides. The floor was some sort of dark wood and had gray and green rugs in different areas; under the rocking chair, under the crib, under the changing table that doubled as a bookcase, by the window that had a window seat, and a larger one in the middle of the large room.

I gasped in amazement as I watched Sirius, Remus, and Severus transfiguring random objects into stuffed animals. I shifted Kaden to my left hip and put my right hand over my mouth, as if that would keep the tears from flowing. Gods, I was so emotional right now, I blame the hormones.

At my gasp they all turned, smiling they dropped their projects and came over. "Pa'foo'! Moo'y!" Sirius took Kaden and fawned over him with Remus. I turned to Severus and tried to make words form to express what I felt but couldn't. He just smirked and opened his arms for the hug that he knew I was going to give him. With these people, I was very huggy, but with others, I didn't want to be touched.

I hated to ruin the moment, especially with how amazing Kaden's room was, but I had to speak up. "You guys do know that, with or without you, Kaden and I are going to move to America, right?"

They all nodded, Sirius breaking into a grin, "We were just practicing. We wanted to make sure that the shrimp's room at the new house is perfect. And then we're going to start a joke shop. Well, Moony and I were, that git was going for potions."

I looked to Severus and he just shrugged. Rolling my eyes I laughed, "Well, it's good that we've got an idea of where to start. It's much easier to start a business in the wizarding world than it is in the Muggle world. Come on, we should go out to eat to celebrate and then we can come back here and start packing and planning."

Two hours later we were back at the house, packing as we chose new names for ourselves and practiced calling each other by them. Severus was now Ronan, Sirius was Seth, and Remus was Jason. I had gone with Anya, short for Anastasia, a name I had always wished to be my own. We had gotten that far and were currently trying to figure out last names that weren't too common, but weren't too exotic either.

"Why don't we make Ronan and Seth brothers?" I suggested, preparing to get a loud shout of 'no' from the two. Instead, I received two angry sighs, "Well, it's not like we have to, guys. Yeesh! It was only a suggestion." I turned to the two, "Have any other suggestions?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, you should be my sister. And if the other two feel left out, then they can be brothers." Remus gave his two cents from another room, "Sounds like a great idea to me! But what parents name their kids 'Seth' and 'Anastasia'?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that an acquaintance of mine has a distant relative that named her kids Aaron and Anastasia. Or was it Brett and Anastasia?" I shook my head, "Either way, having a common name and a slightly longer, fancier name is perfectly fine."

Remus just muttered, "If you say so." I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I do say so!"

Two days later we were on our way to the international portkey terminal in London. Our appearances had changed a bit; Sev going with shorter, less greasy hair and golden-brown eyes, Sirius getting shaggy, blonde hair and hazel eyes, and Remus having redish-brown hair and blue eyes. While the guys went with glamours, I had easily changed my own looks to resemble a random stranger and Kaden had mimicked me.

By noon, Oklahoma time, we had left the UK for good. We weren't planning on coming back, ever. I had found that the contract for Harry's enrollment would be made void if he were to be blood adopted by a family that shared no blood to him, so that wasn't a problem.

I guessed that they thought blood adoption wouldn't come into play seeing as how it wasn't technically legal in the UK. Seeing as how I was a legal US citizen, there were several loopholes when it came to blood rituals. One being that should someone wish to adopt a magical child from the UK, they were allowed to use whatever adoption means that were legal and acceptable in the country from which they hailed. Very useful to me since blood rituals were very much legal in the US.

"Cam- er, Anya." I mentally shook my head and looked at Sev, Ronan. "Yeah?"

"We're here." I looked out of the window of the car to see my grandmother's house coming into view. "Great."

"Okay, so before we go in, there's a few things you should know. My grandmother is the only one who isn't crazy, besides my cousin, like the rest of my family in the UK. My great-great-great-grandmother's sister came over and started a family." I paused, seeing as how this was unknown even to me until last week. "Several years ago, a funeral was given for my grandmother when she apparently left for the US. It was told to us that she went off and got herself blown up. Nothing more, nothing less. Anyway, I went to live with my cousin here and it turned out that she lived with my grandmother. She's since moved out but Gran insists that we live here. Oh, Gran's name is Shirley here. Call her Miss Shirley until she tells you to call her something else."

With that all done and over with, I led the way into the house. It was a large house, with two floors, seven bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large kitchen, living room, dining room, and a large wrap-around porch that wasn't very characteristic for Oklahoma. It looked like a mansion that belonged in Georgia or Alabama. Gran had always loved the way the houses looked down there, but wanted to live in Oklahoma for some strange reason.

"Gran, we're here. Come and meet your new great-grandbaby." I called out, Si-Seth snorted. "I see how it is, your own brother doesn't even matter." I rolled my eyes as Gran came shuffling into the room.

"Anya! I'm glad you're back. And this must be Kaden. Oh he is such a fine looking boy." Her eyes swept over the three men, stopping over Seth. "Ah, Seth. You haven't changed a bit. Still as irritating and sarcastic as always." She patted his cheek and moved on to Re-Jason. "And you are?"

"Er, Jason, ma'am." He had paled under the scrutiny of the short, chubby, woman that was my grandmother. She nodded and looked back at Siri-damn- Seth, "Ah yes, the werewolf." He gulped, "Yes, ma'am."

"You'll be happy to know that there is a group of werewolves that go out and stay in the woods every moon. Animagi are welcome to come if it makes one feel more secure. Jennifer's husband has a friend who is a werewolf, and Jake goes and stays with them every month. It would be worth it for you and Seth to try it out."

Her gaze then settled on Sev. Ronan. I'll get this eventually. "Ronan, yes?" He nodded, "Yes, ma'am." She nodded, "Be a good father to that boy, Ronan." He nodded dutifully, and she turned and started for the staircase.

"I'll put y'all up on the second floor. That way I won't have to listen to your nighttime activities."

I gasped, "Gran!" She laughed, "I suppose livin' out here has taken away my filter and damaged my grammar."

"Taken away your accent, too." Seth muttered. Gran glanced at him as she climbed the stairs, "Just wait, your's will disappear in time, too."

This stay is going to be a long one. We're going to need jobs to get out of this house as soon as possible.

Hey guys! I know, I know. Long time, no see. But I'm back! For now. I'm going to try to start with once a month updates because that's all I can see myself managing. I already had this one typed out when I put the first chapter out, but I wasn't happy with it and I've been changing it ever since. Any way, I'll be starting cosmetology school on the 15th so that'll slow me down a wee bit. But never fear, I'm too stubborn to let the story die. Just check in once every month and it'll all be good. I've gotten good feedback on it and that's really fueled my inspiration, so yay. Keep on reviewing, I really like it. It boosts my self-confidence. Anyway, gotta go. You guys are great!

Review. You know you want to.

~Lori


End file.
